Fallen
This is the profile for the Fallen from Destiny. Summery The Fallen (or "Eliksni") were once a mighty race that was uplifted by the Traveler (or the "Great Machine" as it was called at the time), they were blessed in the same way as Humanity, they created cloaking devices originally as toys, they were even blessed with infinite Ether to thrive and become stronger, but after their civilization's destruction at the hands of the Whirlwind, they spent most of their lives to retrieve the Great Machine to make their species great again. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Kells **Draksis, Winter Kell **Skolas, Kell of Kells **Mara Sov/Uldren Sov **Chelchis, Kell of the House of Stone ** Mithrax, the Forsaken *Prime Servitors **Kaliks Reborn **Orbiks Prime **Sepiks Prime ***Sepiks Perfected **Insurrection Prime, Kell's Scourge *Other Leaders **Siviks, Lost to None **The Spider Military Leaders *Archons **Aksis, Archon Prime **Aksor, Archon Priest **Keldar, Archon Priest **Riksis, Devil Archon **Fikrul, the Fanatic *Barons **Elykris, the Machinist **Hiraks, the Mindbender **Araskes, the Trickster **Reksis Vahn, the Hangman **Kaniks, the Mad Bomber **Pirrha, the Rifleman **Yaviks, the Rider Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Iliksis, Light Stalker *Kovik, Splicer Priest *S.A.B.E.R.-2 *Taniks, the Scarred **Taniks Perfected *Thaviks, the Depraved *Variks, The Loyal *Vosik, the Archpriest Military Units Infantry Special Vehicles Aircraft/Ships/Vessels *Fallen Skiff **Splicer Skiff *Ketch |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifact * Fallen Totems ** Arc ** Solar ** Void Melee weapons * Shock Dagger * Shock Blade * Shock Spear * Fallen Mace * Flame Cauldron * Flame Tourch * Fallen Shield Ranged weapons *Shock Pistol *Shock Rifle *Shrapnel Launcher *Solar Pistol *Wire Rifle *Sawblade Launcher Explosives *Shock Grenade *Web Mine *SIVA Charge *Scorch Cannon *Shock Cannon *Null Cannon Ammunition *Arc Projectile *Solar Projectile *Void Projectile The Fallen have their own different factions which as follows: * House of Devils ** Devil Splicers * House of Dusk * House of Exile * House of Judgment * House of Kings * House of Winter * House of Wolves ** Silent Fang * The Spider's Crime Syndicate * Kell's Scourge * House of Light * Scorn (Faction) Territories Eliksni Homeworld * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Fallen Homeworld was destroyed after a cataclysmic event called the Whirlwind) * Territory type: Home World * Inhabitants: Fallen * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance The Fallen were capable of possessing technology that would allow them to traverse the vast distance of space in relatively short amount of time. Although their Warp Drives are for inter system travels, they can still travel far of systems for long distances. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (Fallen are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy at fast speeds), Transmutation (The usage of SIVA Nanotech can deconstruct matter on an atomic level and transform it to anything else, they can somewhat do the same with their Servitors members turning Glimmer to Ether), Substance Empowerment (The Fallen can absorb Ether into themselves as a need to survive and become stronger), Invisibility (Fallen Tech allows many of their units and vehicles to attack and arrive at strategic positions relatively easily) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: Multi-Solar System At the height of their power, they managed to dominate numerous star systems while being uplifted. Even after their down fall, they were still considered a threat as they became scavengers and pirates that steal and loot for technology that will help them rise to their former glory once more. Even one of their Houses alone had a force equivalent to millions of Fallen that would have easily overtaken entire planets. Power Stats (Characters, units, vehicles and weapons may have higher DC/Durability from the Destruction value of regular weapons and scaling with other characters and in context of the story.) DC: Solar System: (likely Higher) Chelchis managed to go up against Oryx for a while before being defeated. Solar System: Barons of the Scorn and Aksis able to fight Guardians who defeated Physical Oryx who is likely weaken. Planet-Large Star: Fallen & Scorn major and elite leaders and champions scale to Guardians powers and exotic weaponry and go toe-to-toe with other enemy majors and elites (Likely Large Star for well known/top tier Elites or higher). Unknown: The strength of the Scorn Barons and Uldren Sov. . Unknown: Ketches Laser Cannons when fighting against Cabal Militarized Vessels. Unknown: Skiffs turrets against ground units. Unknown: Fallen Walkers cannon with the destructive capacity to destroy fortifications (likely higher). Unknown: (Likely higher for all standard weapons to '''Island-Mountain' level or higher with Destructive Value to Subatomic level compared to attacking other Destiny units for the following units''). Unknown: Scorch, Void, Arc Cannons the Fallen have created. Unknown: Fallen Standard weaponry which are powerful enough to totally destroy an enemy unit. Unknown: Standard Fallen melee combat. Durability: Unknown:'''The Durability of Fallen House of Stone in his battle with Oryx the Taken King (Likely '''Solar System or higher). Solar System: Highest level and notable Fallen and Scorn members such as the Barons and Aksis against Guardians who defeated physical Oryx. Planet-Large Star: Fallen/Scorn majors and elite Leaders and champions with their battles with the Guardians and other major and elite beings (based on the Wardcliff Coil Destructive capacity & Nova Bomb, Likely Large Star for well known/top tier Elites or higher). Unknown: Ketches natural durability. Unknown: Fallen Walkers are capable going up against the City's Gun positions during the Battle of the Twilight Gap. Unknown: (Likely higher with enemy standard weapons to '''Island-Mountain' level or higher with Destructive Value to Subatomic level tanking and/or sponging relatively well without precision shots'' for the following units). Unknown: Fallen with shields can stand against kinetic and conventional weaponry of a small scale. Unknown: Regular Fallen units regular speed. Speed: FTL+: The Fallen Ketches, with their Warp Drives can travel vast distances in short amount of time for inter-system travel. FTL+: Fallen & Scorn leaders and elite members reaction and combat to Guardians speed (Likely higher with Guardians tagging Echo of Oryx). Unknown: Fallen ships traveling in space without Warp Drive. Transonic: Fallen Aircraft speed in atmosphere. 'Supersonic+: Fallen Walker cannon shot speed. Subsonic: Fallen Biker Speed. Superhuman+: Shock Rifle tracking projectile speed. Superhuman: Fallen Sprinting Speed. Peak Human-Athletic:Fallen running speed (Dregs being lower moves slower). Normal Human: Fallen Walkers movement speed. Skills Stats The Fallen mostly use advanced tech for their battles, or salvaged tech to turn into weapons, they formed Shrapnel guns, scorch cannons and other variations, even machines that can convert matter and energy into ether for their use. They are incredible fast when gaining distances from their enemies to attack with long-mid range weapons. They also use tracking weapons that ranged from simple fire arms to large scale cannons that track their enemies from great distances. They even create force fields and barriers that are nigh-impregnable without destroying their shield generators or energy attacks on a smaller scale. Strengths/Pros The Fallen while scattered don't really taken one another, they also use their non-aggression to perform hits and runs on other worlds like pirates and nomads do. This catches the enemies off guard and unprepared for when and were the Fallen will attack next, they are even known for guerrilla warfare as well. They can occasionally unite as a single massive force, strong enough to take down planets or even entire systems, this is an example of them almost destroying the last safe city that stood as Mankind's beacon of home more than one occasion. Weaknesses/Flaws Because the Fallen are separated that they are a small forces and don't tend to be in for large or long scale battles. The need to deceive and surprise their enemies in order to get an advantage over them. Since they are nomads, they lack the tech and former power they once had, so everything they have shown is merely a shadow of their former selves. They are completely dependent on the substance of Ether, it is what helps them grow and becomes stronger and are subservient to Prime Servitors that act as Machine Gods. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Skolas.jpg|The Kell of the House of Wolves and self proclaimed Kell of Kells Thieves%27_Den.jpg|Though the Fallen's homeworld was destroyed, they now have hideouts across the solar system such as the Thieve's Den on Venus. Fallen_ship.png|Fallen Fleet of Skiffs and Ketches. Servitor.png|Servitors, the prime example of the Fallen's high tech where they convert matter and energy into Ether for Fallen to live off and become stronger. Devil_Splicers.jpg|Devil Splciers, after unlocking and untilizing the ancient and powerful Nanotech "SIVA" become structures of powerful evolution. Fallen_forces.jpg|Fallen Forces moving out, with one of their mighty Walkers. Category:Destiny Category:Gaming Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Sci-Fi Category:Antagonist Category:Fantasy Category:Science